Jasunzel
Jasunzel is the femslash ship between Rapunzel and Jasmine from the Disney fandom. Canon As Rapunzel and Jasmine are from different series, they have never met in canon. While the film Ralph Breaks the Internet, has online versions of the two known as "netizens". Where they are two of the fourteen Disney Princesses that are from the expo-like Disney website, Oh My Disney. In one of the posters of the film, Netizen Jasmine and Rapunzel are seen standing beside each other. In the Disney Junior show, Sofia the First, they were both magically summoned by the Amulet of Avalor to help Sofia, while Amber is with her at the first. Both of their advice giving songs their individual episodes in the show have them flying through the air while singing it. Jasmine on a magic carpet during "The Ride of Your Lives" while Rapunzel rides on the back of a dragon in "Dare to Risk it All". They are also two of the known Princesses of Hearts, who befriended and met Sora on their home worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series. Jasmine was one of the first chosen seven before her and the other princess's completed task and role came to an end as the light that made them the Princesses of Hearts passed themselves onto others, where Rapunzel is one of them. Both of their love interests are thieves who gave up their thieving life for them, while only using their knowledge and stills for good. Rapunzel and Jasmine also wear their long back in a similar way, since Rapunzel's hair grew back in Tangled: Before Ever After and like Jasmine Rapunzel sometimes feels like a prisoner within her castle home, in which reminds her the tower she was raised in. The fairy tale based Disney Princesses are also strong in their own unique ways, by hanging onto what they believe in and long for so they can gain true happiness. The two are also two of the few Disney Princesses that have an animal friend, who are hardly away from their side, Pascal the chameleon and Rajah the tiger. Along with both of them being women who speak their minds, are strong and brave as they don't shy away from danger and have fought armed men who have attacked them and their allies, in their own TV series. The two also have their own world traveling songs, as Jasmine sings "A Whole New World" with Aladdin as he takes her on a magic carpet ride while Rapunzel sings "Next Stop, Anywhere" with Eugene and Cassandra in the first season two episode of Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure. They even have their own trapped and longing to be free songs, Rapunzel has one in her Disney film and a few others in her TV series, while Jasmine sings hers in the Broadway Musical version of Aladdin and its 2019 live-action remake film. Fanon Jasmine and Rapunzel are shipped by a small group of fans who believe they would get along very well. Along with the fact that both Disney Princesses are extraordinary women, who have both felt trapped within their own homes before meeting a thief shows them the outside world. Disney ship fans enjoy doing crossover ships with its many characters, and the femslash ships are commonly with its iconic Disney Princesses. Both Rapunzel and Jasmine have been shipped by a small group of fans who believe that a few of their similar traits could have them get along with each other. As good friends or lovers. It might be one of the less popular ships in the Disney Fandom, but it still has a loyal following among femslash shipper fans of their two Disney films. On AO3, the ship has two fanfic on it. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Jasmine/Rapunzel (Disney) tag on FanFiction.Net :Jasmine/Rapunzel (Sofia the First) tag on FanFiction.Net :Jasmine/Rapunzel (Kingdom Hearts) tag on FanFiction.Net Trivia *Are two of the Disney based and owned characters in Once Upon A Time. **Even though there are two versions of Rapunzel in the series, the first one being of the original fairy tale while the second one is of Tangled; as well as Once Rapunzel two also being its version of Cinderella's evil stepmother. Gallery I_See_A_Whole_New_World_by_tachiban18.jpg Jasmine_and_Rapunzel_by_Minamiloa.jpg Jasmine combing Rapunzel's hair by devashri.jpg Jasunzel_by_misshollyslair.jpg RBTI_Jasmine_and_Rapunzel.jpg Navigation